lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Socket (film)
Socket is an independent sci-fi thriller released in 2007. Dark and sexual, it tells the story of a gay man being drawn into a cult of electricity addicts after being struck by lightning. It is reportedly the first gay sci-fi thriller. However, "Socket" is also unique in that it is a film where the sexuality of the four lead characters is inconsequential to the plot. Socket was written and directed by Sean Abley and produced by John Carrozza, Sean Abley, Matt Mishkoff and Doug Prinzivalli, with cinematography by Ivan Corona and editing by David Kittredge. The original music by Jennifer Kes Remington was nominated for Best Score for an Indie Feature Film by The Film & TV Music Academy Awards. Socket had its World Premiere Saturday, July 14, 2007 at the Philadelphia International Gay & Lesbian Film Festival and was followed by its West Coast Premiere on Friday, July 20 in Los Angeles at Outfest 07. The film was awarded an AT&T Pioneers: Best of Festival Award jury prize at The Indianapolis LGBT Film Festival in November 2007. It will be released on DVD on March 25, 2008 by TLA Releasing. Synopsis Socket tells the story of Bill (Derek Long), a surgeon who is struck by lightning and winds up recovering in his own hospital. There he meets an intern named Craig (Matthew Montgomery), who suffered the same natural accident and has developed an appetite for electrical voltage and Bill finds he has the same craving. Craig introduces him to an underground group of people who all share this addiction, and Bill comes up with a method of inserting electric sockets and prongs into the members' wrists so they can "juice up". But after Bill accidentally discovers that he can mainline electricity from living people, he becomes hooked on absorbing this particular kind of power. Cast * Derek Long - Dr. Bill Matthews * Matthew Montgomery - Dr. Craig Murphy * Rasool Jahan - Carol * Allie Rivenbark - Olivia * Alexandra Billings - Dr. Emily Andersen Socket co-stars Derek Long ("The Gay Bed and Breakfast of Terror") and Matthew Montgomery ("Long Term Relationship" and "Gone, But Not Forgotten"). The supporting cast includes Alexandra Billings (seen recently on both Grey's Anatomy and ER) as Dr. Emily Andersen, Rasool Jahan (featured in Cold Mountain and I Know What You Did Last Summer) as Carol, Allie Rivenbark ("The Gay Bed and Breakfast of Terror") as Olivia, plus Sean Abley, Jay Costelo, Georgia Jean, Victor López, Amy Sidney, Sandy Lawson, Alisha Seaton and Bridgette Wright as members of "the group". Also appearing in smaller roles are Andrew Pinon, Bobaloo Koenig, Krista Pelen, Shanee Wilson, Staci Mallett, Rhoda Pell, Mari Marks, Timothy J. Hearl, Doug Prinzivalli, Tony Spatafora, Shannon Lee, Erin Scott, Ray Tutano, Eddie Borey, Brad Taylor, John Carrozza, Jessica Jones and Gage Hubbard. External links *TLA Releasing *Outfest 07 *Philadelphia International Gay & Lesbian Film Festival *Gaylaxicon 2007 *Dark Blue Films *"Socket" on MySpace *Velvet Candy Entertainment Blog *[http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=5759774002963839999 Socket Trailer] * Category:LGBT-related films